Once Upon A Time In Konoha
by chrischin12
Summary: Basically just the Naruto version of the latest Quentin Tarantino movie trailer.


(Lmao, so this was just a drunken stupid idea that I came up with after watching Naruto. Basically just the Once upon a time in Hollywood trailer but Naruto-fied. Feel free to critique all you want, it gon' be stupid. I don't own either Naruto, or Once Upon a time in Hollywood.)

—————————————————————————-

The trailer starts, showing three men sitting down in movie studio esque chairs. Off to the left, a black haired male grins to the camera. He's currently wearing a dark long sleeved jacket along with some equally dark pants. His left leg rests comfortably on top of his right.

To the left, a blonde haired man with six whiskers on his face wearing the exact same outfit as his counterpart, plus a cigarette in his right hand, followed the other man's gaze to the camera.

Directly in front of the two, an older gentleman with a headband covering his left eye, as well as a bandana concealing the entirety of the lower half of his face looked back at the lens, his disshelved silver hair standing up in an obnoxious way. He looks back towards the lens.

"To my right is 'Ninja Law' lead and Hiru Shiruzaka himself, Naruto Uzumake." He then pointed his thumb to left in the direction of the other man. "And to my left is Naruto's stunt double, Sasuke Uchiha."

**Konoha productions flashes across the screen.**

Naruto and Sasuke are shown entering a restaurant or bar of some sort.

The silver haired interviewer is shown once more.

"So Naruto, explain time the audience what it is exactly that a stunt double does."

Naruto turns to Sasuke. "Actors are required to do a lot of dangerous stuff."

**A scene with Naruto emerging from a few bails of hay in the back of a moving truck plays. Naruto raises a shotgun and fires at something or someone offscreen. He then is shown punching a man square in the jaw. Finally, Naruto appears in cowboy attire, gunning down a few men in similarity designed costumes, all of them falling to the ground.**

"Sasuke here is meant to help carry the load."

The camera goes back to the interviewer. "Is that how you describe your job, Sasuke?" A smile spreading across his face from underneath the bandana.

"What? Carrying his load?" He turns briefly to Naruto. "Yeah, that's about right."

**The 9th film from GUY SENSEI**

A beautiful pink haired woman is shown dancing in her living room fittingly to the guitar that begins to play.

**NARUTO UZUMAKE**

Naruto appears, a large pair of sunglasses covering his eyes as he looks oh so cool.

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Sasuke is shown removing a pair of his own sunglasses, looking to the left of the camera.

**SAKURA HARUNO**

The same Pink haired woman from earlier dances in front of a trippy background. Think of the optical illusion with the swirls that look like they're moving if you focus your gaze.

**A movie theatre's "Pacific Cinerama theatre" sign lights up.**

** _La la la la la la la la la la_**

From the drivers side window, the camera focuses on the buildings off to the side as the car moves forward. It switches to the passengers view after a few seconds. The scene then changes, showing a group of girls clad in sexy bunny outfits dance on stage dancing in front of a crowd.

A group of hippies walk past a large "peace" sign that is painted on a blue wall.

Next, a group of scantily clad young girls walk towards the camera, jumping around and smiling. Another similarly clothed girl is shown walking to the right on top of an old beat up wooden porch. One more girl sits on the bench next to her.

Sasuke is driving a car, Naruto sitting next to him as they cruise through the city at night.

A man with a slight asian accent begins to talk.

"My hands are registered as lethal weapons." The speaker walks forward, his black bowl cut of hair bouncing as he raises a hand and clutches it into a fist. A black glove conceals his bare skin. Several people are in the background, apparently listening and watching him intently.

A brief scene of the same man blocking the strike of a shirtless man behind a pool is shown.

"We get into a fight and I accidentally kill you...I go to jail." The bowl cut and bushy browed man says cockily.

The camera pans over to the right, showing Sasuke in a black tuxedo on top of a metal bench, his left arm resting on top of his left thigh. In his right hand he holds a small carton of milk.

"Anybody who accidentally kills anybody in a fight goes to jail. It's called manslaughter." He explains smugly.

**Sasuke and Rock Lee are shown exchanging blows, seemingly equally matched, until Lee leaps into the air and kicks Sasuke back towards a blue car.**

**_Wont'cha wont'cha wont'cha wont'cha_**

Several women are shown skipping and leaping in front of a large group of people.

Someone riding a horse across a sandy road appears, a birds eye view catching a glimpse of a small town.

Sakura is about to get out of a pool, many people in the background partying in the water as her blue bikini shows off her impressive figure.

**ONCE**

Naruto appears in a green suit and a white dress shirt, awkwardly dancing in between two energetic female dancers as he holds onto a cigarette.

**_Bring a little water, _**

**UPON**

**_Bring a little wine,_**

**A TIME**

**_Bring a little lovin',_**

A man in raggedy clothing with long, spiky white hair that reaches all the way down to his lower back waves at the camera, giving us a toothy smile. His face having red paint that trails down both of his eyes.

**_And I'll be fine, _**

**IN KONOHA**

Sasuke fake jabs, prompting Naruto to back away with a startled expression.

Sakura jumps into the air and reaches for the ceiling.

**ONCE UPON A TIME IN...**

**KONOHA**

"and...CUT!" Naruto appears, a fake moustache on his upper lip and long greasy hair on top of his head. A little boy with brown spiky hair and a scarf walks up to him and whispers in his ear. "That was the best acting I've ever seen in my whole life." (He's Konohamuru, I didn't really have a place to put his name in the bolds haha.)

Naruto turns and gives him a smile. "Thank you."

The camera then cuts to him raising a fist to his mouth, trying to prevent himself from being loud while he cries tears of happiness. He then shakes his head, regaining his composure and pulls a prop revolver up in his right hand, pointing the barrel up at the ceiling.

——————————————————————————

(**AN: I know that was probably the dumbest thing you've ever read. I tried to keep it as close to the actual trailer as I could. But you should definitely check out the real movie, it's awesome.)**


End file.
